Reset
by Nakareis
Summary: "-pada dasarnya darah, airmata dan tubuhku adalah milikmu".-Taehyung. KookV/Jungkook!top/V!Bottom/AU!/Vampire/ABO/Historical.
1. Interlude:Wings

_Vampire?._

Apa Yang kalian tau tentang Vampire?.

 _'Sesosok Mahluk Penghisap darah'._ Tidak Jawaban itu terlalu kuno, Meskipun memang benar Vampire adalah Mahluk Penghisap dan meminum darah.

 _'Mahluk Yang Abadi.'_ Tidak, Vampire tidak abadi, mereka sama dengan Mahluk yang lain meskipun siklus kehidupannya lebih panjang dari manusia.

 _Lantas Apa Vampire itu?._

 _Vampire adalah Tokoh dalam Mitologi atau Legenda yang Hidup memakan intisari kehidupan yaitu Darah, dari Mahluk hidup yang lain_.

Itu Arti Vampire Untuk Manusia Awam Bagaimana Arti Vampire Untuk Bangsa Vampire sendiri, Bangsa Vampire Sendiri Mengartikan _Vampire Adalah Mahluk Sakral Yang Memiliki Kelebihan Tersendiri._

Setiap Vampire memiliki Kekuatan Magis tersendiri dengan tingkatan gerbang yang berbeda pula, Selain itu Bangsa Vampire Ada Beberapa Tingkatan, Maksutnya kedudukan seorang Vampire ,Dari _Kasta:_ _Level E, Level D, Level A, Bangsawan, dan Darah Murni_ dan _Ras: Alpha, Beta, Omega._

 _Level E_. Adalah Jenis Vampire yang berada pada tingkatan paling rendah biasanya Vampire ini adalah Manusia yang menjadi Vampire, Namun perubahannya tidak sempurna sehingga lebih tepat disebut dengan Monster.

 _Level D_. Satu Tingkat Diatas Level E namun Vampire Jenis ini adalah Darah Campuran antara manusia dengan Vampire, Vampire Level D memiliki Gerbang kekuatan antara 1 hingga 4 dan memiliki warna mata _abu-abu_.

 _Level A._ Level A adalah Level Yang tertinggi di antara Level D dan E, Vampire Jenis ini Bukan Dari darah Campuran Maupun Perubahan secara paksa, Level A berdarah Asli Vampire yang memiliki Gerbang Kekuatan 5 Hingga 7 dan memiliki warna mata yang sama yaitu _merah_ Biasanya Level A adalah Pelayan dan pengawal Vampire _Darah Murni_.

 _Bangsawan_. Vampire Bangsawan adalah Jenis Vampire yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi kedua setelah Darah Murni, Vampire Bangsawan biasanya memiliki gerbang kekuatan 8 hingga 11 dan memiliki inti sari kekuatan serta memiliki warna mata yang berbeda( Tergantung dengan warna dan bentuk inti sarinya), Para Vampire Bangsawan Biasanya menjadi Tangan Kanan Para Vampire Berdarah Murni.

 _Darah Murni_. Vampire Darah Murni Adalah Vampire yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi diantara tingkatan Vampire yang lain, Darah Murni wajib di hormati oleh Para Vampire karena Darah murnilah sang pemilik gerbang kekuatan yang sempurna yaitu 12 gerbang. Seorang Darah Murni tidak bisa dilihat secara langsung namun dilihat dari segi seberapa kuat Kekuatannya.

.

.

.

 _Setelah membaca cerita singkat diatas apakah kalian percaya bahwa Vampire itu ada?._

.

.

.

 _Athena 'Yunani'_. Siapa Yang tak kenal dengan Negri Seribu Mitologi ini, Negri yang memiliki keindahan era Eropa Klasik yang sangat kental siapa yang tak tergiur untuk datang ke Negri ini?. Yunani memang terkenal dengan itu namun siapa yang mengira jika di negri ini terdapat sebuah koloni bangsa Vampir yang hanya dianggap mahluk yang tak pernah ada.

Apakah Kalian Terkejut?.

Disebuah Mansion yang berdiri dengan kokoh di pusat kota ini terdapat 5 Pemuda yang tengah sibuk berdiskusi.

"Kenapa _Seoul?._ Tidak ada tempat lain selain _Seoul?_." Ucap Hoseok salah satu dari Kelima Pemuda tadi.

Seokjin, yang duduk tepat disebelah kanan Hoseok Merotasikan matanya dengan malas mendengar apa yang Hoseok Ucapkan barusan. "Memang kenapa dengan _Seoul_?, _Seoul_ Tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi." Ucap Seokjin.

"Sebaiknya tanyakan Pada Yonggi-hyung kenapa dia memilih _Seou_ l." Ucap Namjoon untuk memutus perang yang akan terjadi antara Seokjin dan Hoseok.

"Jangan Bertanya atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu saat ini Juga" Ucap Yonggi Mendahului Hoseok yang sudah bersiap ingin bertanya kepadanya, dan tanpa merasa bersalah Yonggi melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hoseok sendiri mendengus kesal melihat Yonggi dalam keadaan mood buruk, netranya ia arahkan kepada orang yang duduk tepat disebelah Yonggi tadi dan diikuti Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Jadi Ko-.."

"Yonggi-hyung, mengatakan jika di Seoul kita aman dari para Pemburu Vampir" Ucap Jungkook tegas Sebelum Hoseok menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, dan melenggang pergi seperti Yonggi tadi.

"Aisshh Mereka berdua kenapa Mirip sekali." Ucap Hoseok merasa frustasi jika sudah menghadapi Yonggi dan Jungkook seperti Kutub Utara dan Selatan.

Hoseok menatap dua orang yang tepat berada disebelahnya "Apa Kalian Yakin jika alasannya hanya itu" Tanyanya entah pada Seokjin ataupun Namjoon.

"Mungkin, aku tak selalu bisa membaca jalan pikiran Jungkook dan Yonggi" Ucap Seokjin.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur" Ucap Namjoon pendek dan melenggang pergi seperti yang dilakukan Jungkook dan Yonggi tadi dan mendapat gerutuan Hoseok dengusan menyebalkan dari Seokjin.

Seokjin berpikir Jika Namjoon terkadang bisa mirip seperti Yonggi maupun Jungkook.

 _"Bukan. bukan karena aman dari para Pemburu Vampir, Namun mereka berdua disana dan kita harus segera mengembalikannya siapa dia sebenarnya"-Jungkook_

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 _Anggap aja ini Prolog, apakah ada yang berminat?._

 _Ini Genre pertama kali aku tulis dan jauh dari genre yang kutulis biasanya, so jika ada bahasa yang kurang jelas tanyakan saja.*aku orangya terbuka kok_

 _Jika banyak yang menyukai ff ini mungkin akan fast update, jika tidak mungkin akan aku hapus._

 _Maafkan jika ada typo *peach_

 _Oh! Iya ini Latarnya modern ya, bukan abad di masa lampau ataupun perubahan dimensi dll. Meskipun mungkin nanti akan ada sedikit flashback._

 _Jadi Bagaimana pendapat kalian Chingu?._

 _Next or Delete._

.

.

.

 _Rye_97_


	2. Begin

_"-Kau Tau Kartu apa yang Kau Pilih Taehyung?"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dahulu kala di era sebelum manusia belum mengenal teknologi Modern, Vampir adalah salah satu mahluk yang di hormati oleh Manusia, bahkan Manusia pada saat itu menganggap Vampir sejajar dengan Dewa-Sebut saja sebagai kaki, tangan para Dewa-.

Namun Naas hal itu tak bertahan lama ketika seorang Vampir memiliki sebuah kekuatan, Manusia menganggap hal itu sebagai bentuk penghianatan terhadap Dewa, Karena tidak ada Mahluk yang lebih kuat dari penciptanya kan.?

Manusia mulai membenci Bangsa Vampir, mereka membunuh masal para Vampir yang masih hidup atau memperbudak Vampir atau menjadi persembahan untuk para Dewa.

Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga Manusia membuat Komunitas untuk melenyapkan Bangsa Vampir dari muka bumi.

Sunggguh Ironis bangsa Vampir yang awalnya dimuliakan kini Justru di Remehkan.

Tenang.

Bangsa Vampir, tentu tak tinggal diam dan berpangku tangan.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan mereka, mereka membuat klan untuk melindungi para Vampir dari para pemburu Vampir dan itu Vampir membuat 12 klan di berbagai tempat seperti di Inggris, Italia, Yunani, Belgia, Perancis, Belanda, Spanyol, Rusia, Jerman, Finlandia, Swedia dan Turki.

Seiring berjalannya waktu dan kemajuan teknologi Para pemburu Vampir makin beringas membrantas bangsa Vampir hingga yang awalnya 12 klan Vampir menyusut hingga menjadi dua Klan.

Ditengah gentingnya dan memanasnya persaingan antar Manusia dan Vampir Lahirlah Seorang Beta dan Alpha dari dua klan itu.

 _"Seorang Beta dan Alpha Berdarah Murni yang memiliki 12 gerbang kekuatan dari para leluhur dan keindahan fisik yang mampu memikat siapapun."_

 _"Seorang Vampir yang telah diramalkan akan membuat perdamaian antar Bangsa Vampir dan Manusia di hari kelak dengan bantuan lima pengikut setianya."_

 _"Namun, Perjalanan Hidup yang sangat pelik, penuh akan kejutan dan makna tersembunyi."_

 _"Sang Alpha berdarah Murni yang selalu setia di samping sang Beta dalam Hal apapun."_

 _"Dan Sang Beta Berdarah Murni yang selalu patuh terhadap sang Alpha dan selalu berada disisinya."_

 _"Mereka berdua akan membentuk Sebuah klan besar untuk melindungi bangsa Vampir dari tangan Manusia yang fana."_

 _"Mereka Berdua akan selalu melindung satu sama lain, Meskipun Ketika Sang Beta harus rela mengorbankan Intisarinya untuk sang Alpha disaat Perang Tengah terjadi, Merelakan Nyawanya Untuk sang Belahan Jiwa."_

 _"Meskipun Terpisah Sangat Jauh, Ikatan Batin mereka selalu menjadi satu"_

 _"Apapun yang mereka Lalui, Semua akan kembali pada tempatnya."_

.

.

.

 _"Reset"_

.

.

.

 _Seoul 'Korea Selatan'_. Sebuah Kota Modern yang tak pernah mati, sebuah Negara yang memiliki kebudayaan yang melimpah, Sebuah Kota Yang memiliki sejuta misteri dibalik kemajuan IPTEK yang melimpah.

Khususnya Tentang Keberadaan Vampire yang dianggap telah Lenyap namun nyatanya tak lenyap di Seoul, tepatnya di Bangtan Academy, Sekolah khusus untuk Vampire ini berdiri di Distrik _Yongsan-gu_ lebih tepatnya di daerah _Itaewon_.

Bangunan dengan gaya Retro Eropa Klasik sangat kental Membuat Bangtan Academy terkenal keseluruh pelosok korea tak hayal banyak sekali Manusia dan Bangsa Vampire mendaftar untuk masuk sekolah ini, Namun sayang sekolah ini membatasi Jumlah murid yang diterimanya dan hanya menerima para Vampir.

Pagi ini Susana di Bangtan Academy sedikit Ricuh entah apa yang dipermasalahkan namun tak berdampak pada pemuda bersurai madu ini, ia Nampak cuek dan tidak peduli bahkan temannya yang mengajaknya mengobrol sedari tadi juga tidak ia pedulikan, Ia terlalu focus membaca buku yang ia bawa dari Perpustakaan.

"Hey. Tae Kudengar akan ada anak baru" Ucap Minjae Teman namja bersurai madu tadi yang ternyata bernama Taehyung.

"Mungkin" Jawab Taehyung Singkat dengan nada sedikit Cuek.

"Kudengar mereka dari Yunani" Ucap Minjae lagi yang tak kapok meskipun sedari tadi Taehyung hanya menjawab 'Iya, Mungkin, hmm, dll'.

"Mungkin" Jawab Taehyung lagi dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya barusan dan melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Minjae.

"Yakk! TAEHYUNG, MAU KEMANA KAU?."

.

.

.

Seokjin tersenyum puas melihat bangunan rumah di depannya ini, Seokjin melirik Hoseok yang sedari tadi menggerutu tidak jelas karena ia tidak menyukai konsep Rumah ini, _'terlalu mencolok'_ itulah kata Hoseok tadi namun Seokjin bersikeras jika Konsep Rumah ini sangat bagus, Rumah bergaya Modern namun masih memiliki sentuhan klasik Eropa.

"Berhentilah menggerutu Hoseok" Ucap Namjoon mendahului Yonggi, pasalnya jika Yonggi mengancam Hoseok maka hasilnya gerutuan Hoseok bersambung hingga nanti dan jangan sampai _'Jungkook Turun tangan'_ , akan lebih berbahaya lagi jadinya.

Melihat Namjoon mendahuluinya Yonggi hanya merotasikan netranya Jenggah, Seokjin paling tua diantara mereka dan hoseok lebih tua dari Namjoon namun sifat mereka seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang masih suka berdebat tidak jelas apa masalahnya.

"Aku butuh mantra pelindung untuk Rumah ini" Ucap Jungkook dan membuat keempat orang disebelahnya langsung terdiam.

"Mantra pelindungku tidak terlalu kuat."Jawab Yonggi ia meliirik kearah Seokjin, memberi kode agar membantunya, pasalnya Yonggi sedikit kaku jika berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana Jika Namjoon saja, Jungkook-ah " Usul Seokjin setelah mendapat kode meminta pertolongan dari Yonggi tadi.

"Terserah, Yang terpenting segera Lindungi tempat ini. " Ucap Jungkook tegas dan memasuki Rumah dengan tenang dan meninggalkan empat Namja dengan helaan nafas lega.

"Kenapa aku." Ucap Namjoon sedikit ketus pasalnya ia sedikit malas menggunakan mantra pelindung itu.

"Hanya kau yang kuat diantara kami bertiga dan jangan membantah" Ucap Yonggi dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Seokjin, Hoseok dan Namjoon yang setia protes.

.

.

"Baju apa ini hyung?." Hoseok bertanya kearah Seokjin yang tepat berada di hadapannya, sedari tadi ia heran melihat Lima pasang baju, Empat pasangnya berwarna sama yaitu Hitam dan satunya berwarna merah.

"Bangtan Academy" jawab Seokjin singkat dan kembali focus dengan ponselnya.

Merasa diabaikan Hoseokpun pergi meninggalkan Seokjin, ia sedikit bingung untuk apa baju tadi dan ketika memasuki rumah baru yang mereka tempati ia menemukan beberapa maid yang tengah hilir mudik, Hoseok tau Jungkook bukan tipikal menyukai maid, bulter dan sejenisnya, lantas apa alasannya memperkerjakan maid?. Dan soal memberi mantra pelindung tadi?, Rumah mereka di Yunani dulu tak pernah menggunakan mantra pelindung.

 _'Mungkin mantra itu untuk melindungi para maid ini'_ ucap Hoseok lirih.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap malas kearah Hoseok yang sedari tadi berbicara tanpa jeda, Sungguh moodnya pagi ini sangat buruk ingin rasanya melempar Hoseok dari atap gedung, namun ia juga tak setega itu. Bagaimanapun juga Hoseok salah satu sahabatnya.

Jungkook melirik Seokjin dan Namjoon yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, asal kalian tau mereka adalah Sepasang kekasih, singkatnya mereka berdua telah melakukan penyatuan diri – Matting-.

Sedangkan Yonggi ia tengah makan dengan tenang dan tak berpengaruh dengan hal-hal ribut disekitarnya namja pucat bersurai hitam itu menyadari ketika Jungkook menatapnya sedari tadi.

Merasa Diperhatikan Yonggi hanya menautkan alisnya . ' _Wae?.'_

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas kasar untuk menjawab pertanyaan maksut dari tautan alis Yonggi barusan.

"Kenapa?." Ucapa Seokjin yang merasa suasana di ruang makan sedikit mencekam dan penuh akan aura intimidasi Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook menatap Seokjin sekilas, ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, Namun sialnya ia benar- benar memerlukannya.

 ** _"Aku Butuh Darah"_**

Ucap Jungkook datar dan mengintimidasi.

Dan membuat keempat orang dihadapannya tersedak dengan bodohnya

.

.

.

Lagi – Lagi harus terjebak dalam obrolan yang tidak jelas membuat Taehyung muak. Taehyung sungguh membenci suasana ramai, terjebak dengan Minjae di kantin sungguh membuat Taehyung merasa sangat kesal, bagaimana tidak sedari tadi Minjae berbicara tiada henti, tanpa jeda dan tidak jelas apa yang ia bicarakan.

Taehyung terhenyak sejenak saat suasana kantin tiba – tiba hening, ia sedikit bingung namun kembali acuh dan tidak peduli.

"Tae aku kemarin membeli kartu baru." Ucap Minjae tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut.

"Lalu"Respon Taehyung dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau harus memilih" Ucap Minjae

"Kenapa?."Respon Taehyung pendek.

"Karena dari seluruh penghuni Academy ini hanya kau yang belum ku baca."Jawab Minjae menatap Taehyung dengan serius.

"Arra. Cepatlah"Ucap Taehyung yang disambut senyuman kemenangan dari Minjae, walaupun sedikit heran karena Taehyung menerima tawarannya dengan cepat, biasanya Taehyung akan menolak mentah- mentah.

"Kau tau aturan mainnyakan Tae?. Pilih dua kartu" Ucap Minjae.

Sedangkan Taehyung sibuk menimang kartu mana yang akan ia pilih, Sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan Minjae untuk melihat masa depan dari seseorang, itu adalah kelebihan Minjae. Omega berdarah bangsawan itu memiliki kemampuan Oracle murni yang sangat langka bahkan belum tentu setiap satu decade sekali ada Vampir yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Minjae.

Taehyung sudah memilih dua kartu, sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Minjae membacanya.

"Oke kartu 1 dan 7."Ucap Minjae kemudian namun sedetik kemudian ia terpekik heboh hingga membuat seluruh penghuni Kantin Memperhatikannya.

Minjae Nampak acuh dan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, netranya focus menatap Taehyung yang Nampak Mengernyit.

"Kau Tau Kartu Apa yang Kau Pilih Taehyung?." Ucap Minjae dan mendapat jawaban gelengan kepala dari Taehyung.

"Aku tak terlalu tau soal Kartu dan arti dari gambar didalam Kartu."Ucap Taehyung.

"Ini Kartu yang sangat langka dan belum tentu 3 atau 4 abad kartu terkutuk ini keluar"Ucap Minjae sambil menunjuk salah satu kartu yang ia buka dari dua kartu pilihan Taehyung tadi.

"Lantas Apa Artinya"Ucap Taehyung, sepertinya ia jadi penasaran dengan arti gambar dalam kartu ini.

"Sepasang Gambar Intisari Alpha dan Beta Darah Murni…."Ucap Minjae Menjeda kalimatnya sebentar

"….Yang berarti…

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Note:

Pendek?.

Maaf, *bow. ini Cuma permulaan kok.

Mungkin chapter bertambah wordnya juga kutambah kok.

Jadi bagaimana?.

Jelek atau bingung atau kebanyakan teori atau entahlah apapun menurut masih awam dalam hal giniaan. *pudung.

Jika ada Typo maaf ya, Typo itu sebagian dari kesalahan menulis *abaikan yang ini oke.

dan terima kasih atas review dan votenya.

Serius gak nyangka kalu responnya bagus.

Untuk pairnya ini KookV ya maaf buat Vkook Ship *Bow.

Jangan panggil author atau thor oke cukup rye. Aku Masih pemula *peach.

.

.

.

 _Rye_97_


End file.
